Everlasting Love?
by EroAihime
Summary: Vampires aren't the only things out there and I'm LIVING proof. I'm on a search for my mates...so whats wrong with alittle fun along the way. This story contains alittle of everything. Canon pairings and then some...
1. The Ambrosios

**Twilight characters are a product of Stephanie Meyer not mine. I don't own anything involing it****...I just like to do naughty things to them, nothing wrong there.**

**This is my first story EVER.**

**FPOV (Femi)**

As I came to in the morning the first thing that crossed my mind was sex, as it usually was. It just couldn't be helped, being the fiancé of Eros, the God of erotic passion and all. Oh who was I kidding? I am Femi, the embodiment of Love and Freedom.

That being said, I could never sleep alone and last night was no different. As I turned on my side I felt soft skin under my finger tips. I started to lightly trail my hands up and down the gorgeous body laying next to me. Unable to help myself, I cupped her breast in my hand and began to massage what I felt. No, this wasn't my fiancé, he was off having or orgies somewhere, not that it bothered me, we are what we are. This body next to me was mine all mine, my own personal slave to my wishes. I absolutely loved her with everything I had, not that kind of Love, the kind of love I was about to do now, the same I have been doing since we met.

As I continued my ministrations, I drifted lower down her body. Trailing kisses as I went. I stopped, hovering above her inner thigh. She started to stir, hmmm just what I wanted. I darted my tongue out to her bundle, earning a moan. God how I loved to hear those sounds. Wanting to hear more I slid my tongue up her folds, tasting the delicious fluids starting to leak out. By this time she started to squirm and I couldn't help myself, I continued to lick, suck, and dart my tongue into her throbbing lips. Knowing I needed more, I pumped my fingers into her core while trailing back up her body. Once I found her other lips, I kissed her tenderly but still filled with passion.

"Mmm, good morning My Lady," she moaned out, "I will never get used to this kind of wake up call."

I stared into her eyes, "You know what I need, Marishka."

I flipped her over her over laying her ass above my face. Licking my lips in excitement, I stared at her thigh. I was so hungry, having just woken up, I needed her now in more than one way. As she put her face in between my thighs and started to suck. I extended my fangs and bit down. Allowing the blood to fill m mouth. Yes, she definitely tasted divine, in more ways than one. As I licked the spot where my fangs punctured her porcelain colored skin closing the wound, I felt myself begin to rise.

"Yes Marishka, just like that." she knew exactly what to do by now.

"Of course My Lady, I can't wait to sit upon you once again," she breathed out, continuing to suck on my clit as it grew bigger and taller.

One thing about being of Love and Freedom was that my body was made to be whatever it needed in order to achieve its natural high. Right now it needed to be a dick for her to ride on and so it was. When it stopped growing, becoming her ideal nine inches, she turned around and sat right above me, hovering and lightly brushing her hot holds across the head of my know throbbing member.

"Do not tease me girl." I growled, gripping her hips inching her down.

" I apologize mistress, I know how you like to be in control" she whimpered out as I shoved her down the rest of my shaft.

"You know me so well my pet, but I will only forgive you now if you make me cum."

"Of course" was all she could breath out while she rocked back and forth on my now drenched dick.

We continued like this for awhile, taking each other to ecstasy. As we came down from our intoxication I whispered lovingly, "You are forgiven" and kissed her.

"Yes, Yes, she is forgiven, like every morning before," came a voice with a knock at the door. "We do have school in a hour you know."

"My sister, please I don't bother you and yours do I? Besides, with my speed it will only take but a minute."

"Yes, but what of the human you're with my sister?" she sighed, "And we can't forget what today will bring with your search and what not."

I grunted as she continued, "Do not lull just because you have found one out of three, you still have a long journey ahead."

I was getting angry now, I'm sure my eyes were a dangerous red by now.

"Do not forget to whom you are speaking to Isis," I looked over at Marishka and signaled her to get ready. "I am the elder and leader of this coven." I was growling as I walked over to the door and opened it.

"How could I ever forget, my sister, my sincere apol... oh for god's sake put some clothes on dear!" she exclaimed as she took in my body.

"Oh now that just isn't as much fun sister," I grinned, my eyes flashing from red to purple, "You're not jealous are you? Afraid I might steal your mate?"

A half-hearted growl was her response along with "Please Femi, we're twins. Oh and if you ever try to take whats mine,"

"Silence, I know you're playing, your eyes are still hazel."

"I believe they are." my twin replied, her eyes already going back to their normal sliver as I'm sure mine were too.

"Good morning Giovan." I said to my second in command's mate.

"Ha, I bet it was a good morning for you as always." came a booming laugh response.

"That is correct." was what came out as I turned away licking my lips.

**OK so that was the first chapter. Let me know how you liked it please and thank you.**


	2. Forks High

**I know you didn't see the Cullen's last chapter but here they are now...enjoy**

**With Edward being his mind reading self and all, thoughts will be in _italics_**

**EPOV**

Another boring day of high school, oh how excited I am to be going through this…again. Everyone in my family was getting ready to go to Forks High for another year. Emmett and Jasper were deciding what car to take while Rosalie was off primping as usual. And Alice was being Alice, looking into the future to see what today would hold in store.

_Ahh, I can't see anything, this is so frustration_. She screamed in her head. I was immediately by her side as well as Jasper.

"What is it darling?" taking her hands away from her temples he comforted her.

"I was trying to see if, well you know, _stay out of my head Edward, _but I keep coming up blank!"

"Alice what don't you want me to see?"

"Honestly Edward, if I wanted you to know I wouldn't have blocked you out." She said like it was the most obvious thing. I was just about to open my mouth to say so when she cut my off, "That's because it is obvious, come on we're going to be late. Oh! We're all going to ride in Emmett's jeep today."

_Weird, she isn't usually this excited over riding in the jeep_, Jasper thought, "I take it you had a vision darling?"

"You know me so well Jazz," giving him a peck, "Yup, I had a vision of us tiding with Em. Glad I still work but really, it had to be this?"

"We could always take my Volvo" I volunteered.

"Yeah right like that's gonna happen Eddie boy, don't wanna have Alice be wrong bro." Emmett yelled running out to the jeep.

"No, now we don't want that, do we yall" Jasper drawled out, edging me to the garage. _Don't push this Edward, she needs to be right about this, she hasn't been seeing things lately._

I nodded my head yes and climbed into the back. Yes, today was going to be so much fun.

**FPOV (Femi)**

As we pulled up to school we could clearly see there wasn't anyone around. Giovan parked the car in the corner far away from the door. Just as he cut the engine off another vehicle pulled up two spaces down. We all decided to sit in the car until it was almost time for the bell to ring. A fuller lot would be easier to scan than walking through the school looking for what I wanted. As we sat I absently stroked marishka's hand.

"You are ok?"

"Yes My Lady, everything is alright." She replied, looking into my eyes with complete devotion. "I would do anything for you."

"Of course you would dear one but we talked about formalities here at school did we not?"

"Of course My La… Femi, yes we did."

"Good, remember it well or you will be punished and not in a good way." My eyes flashing purple at the blush in her cheeks. Sniffing the air I stated, "Calm down dear, we'll have our chance at tonight or at lunch, if you complete what has been asked."

"Yes, please do not forget about us dear. We need to find a new feeding pet," Isis added looking in the rearview mirror. Giovan and Isis had recently made their last pet O'Neil into one of us, a not so ancient, ancient. If that makes any sense at all. I really need to come up with a word for what we are. Ancient was fine and dandy when it was just the three of us and we really were old, but now with the new additions we need something new. Not to mention I look far too young to be called ancient.

"Don't forget O'Neil also needs a mate but don't worry about Armond." Giovan so eagerly brought me out of my musings.

"How exactly is that my problem?" No one but I told Marishka what to do.

"It's your problem because we're here, in high school again no less, trying to find a lost part of your mates." Giovan retorted. Before I could retaliate my sister so helpfully interrupted.

"It's time to get out, Femi check your eyes please." My twin looked at me in the rearview, her eyes telling me to calm down.

I willed myself to calm down, turning them back to silver. Urgh sometimes I couldn't see what she in him. I mean she's so uptight and he's so… so annoying. He never tires of joking around. That part doesn't bother me seeing how I am far from uptight but he just doesn't have any, what's the word, fear of me like he should. Sure he respects me and holds me in reverence but t not be afraid of me, the first, unthinkable.

"Before we get out we need to go over our cover." I said for Marishka's benefit. We didn't all have perfect memories…yet.

"Oh for the love of," Isis started until I flashed my eyes at her. "Femi, you and I are twins who live with my fiancé Giovan and his older brother O'Neil. He has the job in the family and takes care of us since we can't be separated and I won't leave Giovan. We started taking care of Marishka because her family died and her parents were friends with O'Neil."

"Thank you Isis, we can proceed." I smirked at her.

"Of course Ol' Ancient one" she growled and got out the car.

_Oh real mature Isis, really, an old joke, you're just as old as me. _Itold her through our link.

Giovan got out the same time as Isis and she walked over to him putting her arm through his.

"Um are you forgetting something Giovan?" I stated smirking at him, yes payback is a bitch.

"Whatever you say Femi, here." He replied opening my door.

I swung my legs out and put my heels on the ground. Gracefully getting out, I held my hand out for Marishka, where she took it with a smile on her face.

Taking a deep breath, Isis exhaled, "Smell all the humans my love."

"Yes, they truly do make them tasty here." He smiled liking his lips.

"Pay attention dumbass, don't you smell that?" I said just as five sets of golden eyes locked on to mine. They were standing in front of the jeep that had been the only car in the lot beside ours. Taking off my glasses I looked at them, speaking to my twin all the while.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones here my dears."

_Five of them, what could they want?_ Isis whispered in my mind.

_Who cares, it isn't like they can harm us._ Giovan joined in.

_No but they do look tasty don't they?_ I thought back, looking at the one without a partner. My eyes quickly flashing to purple and back to sliver.

_Oh my, here we go again._ Isis giggled

_Yeah, I love when we get to watch her hunt…so many conquests, is she never not horny_. Giovan started his eyes turning grayish while smiling.

_What the hell! Do I complain when you guys are fucking?_

_No but you have Marishka, how many more do you need? _Giovan chuckled.

_As many as it takes…_

_They have a name for that, it starts with a S… _Giovan states not containing his laughter now.

_Shut up do you remember the last time you made her mad._ Isis tried to appease the situation.

_Please I'm not scared of her._

_That's the problem, Isis, I'm going to rip him apart!_

_Femi put your glasses on, you eyes are turning red. _Isis put her hand on my arm willing me to calm.

"You guys are doing it again aren't you? I can't wait till I'm old enough." Marishka stated feeling left out, as usual. I stroked her hand. It wasn't her fault she was still human. She had to wait until I would change her. Becoming one of us wasn't something we took lightly, it's far different than becoming a vampire.

**did you enjoy the chapter? let me know, the story's just getting started. Guess I should've told you that the Amborsios can have their own private convos too right? So sorry..he he...yup they can do that. I'll explain it here cuz I'm not sure I can work it into the story itself.**

Femi and Isis being twins have a link  
Giovan being Isis's mate has a link to her privately  
Femi being leader of coven can send thoughts to Giovan via Isis  
New coven members have a second rate link [think of it like being included in a group talk but not privy to the private chats]  
New members so far are Armond and O'Niel  
If they get mates it will be the same and so on and so forth

**Hope you guys understand that**


	3. Competition

**If you were waiting for Bella to make her entrance, wait no longer**

**EPOV**

When we pulled up to the school we noticed we weren't the only ones here. We parked two spaces down and got out, staying on the side of the car. We were all just waiting around having some peace until everyone showed up and we had to put our acting skills into play. The male was the first one out of the Skyline followed by a female getting out of the passenger side. She must have been his girlfriend because she immediately went to his side. What I heard next made all of us giggle, well made the girls giggle, us men chuckled. Apparently the one that got out of the back thought she was royalty because the two previous ones were making fun of her, alluring that she was old. What happened next made us all tense.

"Did you just hear that?" Rose exclaimed.

"What do they mean by human?" Emmett wondered aloud.

"I don't know, I can't read them." I replied.

"I can't see them either." Alice grunted, frustrated.

"They don't look like vampires." Emmett continued.

We all continued to stare at them. When we saw the royal highness take her glasses off and her eyes turned purple we all snapped our attention to her.

_The amount of lust coming off of her, I've never felt so much before_. Jasper analyzed.

_His eyes just turned gray, what's with these freaky people?_ Emmett wondered at the time Jasper thought, _now all I'm getting is this playful feeling, are they messing with us?_

Suddenly Jasper went down into a crouch the same moment one of their eyes turned red, exactly like a vampires.

_Anger and killing intent,_ Jasper observed again.

We were all shocked to say the least as we crouched down defensively. By now the lot was empty. The last thing we heard was one of them telling the human that was with them to go inside. That's when they started walking towards us.

**BPOV **

Ah, Forks, Washington how I wish I wasn't here. Well that doesn't matter because I'm not here for me, no I'm here for my mom. Yup, being the selfless child that I am, I decided to move to this gloomy place with my father so that I could give Renee the freedom she always wanted. Now that she had remarried Phil, who was a minor league baseball player and spent a lot of time traveling, I could tell she needed her space.

Today was the first day of school and I needed a lot of things done. I'm pretty sure everyone had their schedules and groups to be in and hang around. Would I fit in here? I might as well make the best of the two years I have to be here. Maybe I'll go down to La Push once in awhile and hang out with Jacob. That would be just great, me going down somewhere out of my way to hang out with someone younger than me, Pathetic. By the time I arrived at school the lot was already full.

I'm glad my beat up old red truck wouldn't stand out much here. All the cars were a couple decades old except for two cars near the edge of the lot. The first one was all black. It looked like the cars that were in that movie about racing in Tokyo. I think it's called a Skyline or something. Very nice expensive looking car.

The owners of the car also looked rich and beautiful, very beautiful. The first one was by the driver's side. He was a big muscular guy, looked like he had Italian origins. His hair was solid black and pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He looked like a bouncer for a night club but also like he wanted to pull a prank at this very moment. His smile never leaving his face.

Beside him was what looked liked his girlfriend from what I could tell. She was holding onto his right arm and seemed like the perfect match for him. She had the prettiest caramel colored skin with red chestnut hair cropped in a shoulder length bob. She reminded me of a sexy nerd. Someone who was extremely smart but was sexy as hell and could kick ass.

To his left at the end f the car stood a girl that had the complexion of a porcelain doll. She had the brightest red lips to offset her skin and her eyes were a deep brown. Her hair looked as though it was made of fire, cut straight down to her shoulders. She was holding on to the hand of the girl in the middle.

She was the last one to catch my eye but the only one to forever be burned into my memory. She had caramel colored skin like the first girl with a coca-cola body to go with it. Her whole body looked like it was put together by a sculptor making every piece proportional to each other. Her hair was golden brown with dark blonde highlights hanging just past her shoulders in a loose ponytail. The end of it was in big curls that looked like they were naturally put there.

She was leaning against the car with her elbows on the window and her chest popped up, her ankles crossed. With her sunglasses just above her forehead her presence emitted royalty but she had the sexiest smile on her face. I have never been so attracted to anyone before let alone a girl. They were interesting, and brilliant and mysterious and perfect and beautiful and they all had great tans with a glowing presence. All except the redhead. She looked as though the sun would hurt her delicate skin, but she was stunning nonetheless.

I pulled my eyes away to look across from them to who they were staring at. I couldn't believe my eyes. If I thought the first group was gorgeous this group was right up there in the running's in front of an off roading jeep. There were five to the other's four. Each one paired up except one. The first one was a tank of a man with curly brown hair and playful eyes. He had his arm draped around the beautiful blonde bombshell o his right. She looked as though she just walked off the runway and had the attitude of a model, that I could tell as far away as I was.

In the middle was an exact replica of Adonis himself. He was tall and lean with the most confusing hair I have ever seen. It was like it couldn't decide what color it wanted to be, brown, red, or copper. He simply took my breath away. I was now officially confused. I couldn't decide who I wanted more, Aphrodite standing directly across from him or her Adonis himself.

Next to him was a tiny pixie like girl with a black classic bob for hair. She looked as though she was a ballerina and wouldn't stop dancing, even while she was standing still she looked graceful. On her right she clung to a tall man with blonde curls dropping just before his eyes. Everything about him screamed cowboy. Their skin was so pale like they haven't seen sun for weeks except for the shadows below their eyes. They were so different but so similar, so devastatingly inhumanly beautiful.

I knew now that I would have no problem blending in, not with the nine of them in school attracting all the stares. As I walked past them across the lot to the building I saw the one that was leaning stand up and look at me. She smiled so seductively like she wanted to see what I could do and she had a twinkle in her eyes that wanted to find out.

When I finally broke eye contact with her I noticed that the porcelain doll was no longer with them but almost to where I was standing. She caught up to me just as the three she left behind began to walk over to the five at the jeep. I continued to walk in silence to the front office while trying not to look back at the beauty who was following me.

**did you notice the quotes from the book? if you did good job and you know i didn't come up with it. up next vamps fighting over prey...he he. Ok let me explain the eye situation, I know some of you are wondering why they keep changing colors right.**

**Sliver** = normal [like golden eyes for Cullens] They don't drink from animals so it wouldn't be...right  
**Red** = angry or hungry [they do drink from humans so yeah self explanitory]  
**Playfull mood or lust = **different colors [purple for Femi, hazel for Isis...birth color for new members]


	4. Not To Rowdy

More story but don't worry lemons are essential...think of this as foreplay. Femi can copy others abilities and push thoughts into others minds and Isis can make people do what she wants...combines those together and you what she did to the Cullens.

_**Commands will be in italic and bold  
**_

* * *

**FPOV****  
**

As I noticed all of them go into a crouch I slid my glasses to the top of my head. I then told Marishka to go, I couldn't loose her again. It had taken almost two centuries for her to be reborn. As I watched her walk away I took a deep breath and that's when the smell hit me. Aleera, I would know that sweet scent anywhere. I quickly scanned the area and that's when my eyes locked with hers. I smiled seductively knowing it would get her going just as it always had. I held her gaze just until Marishka caught up to her, she would figure it out and set things in motion. Now all I had to do was set things straight here. I started walking, taking my place in the center knowing Isis and Giovan would follow. My eyes turning purple as I stared and smiled at the one in the middle. Next at the blonde and brunette males. The two females went to stand in front of their mates making my eyes quickly flash to red then back to purple. I'm sure my twin and her mate's stayed their playful colors, they really did know how to keep their cool better than me.

"Do not worry, I don't play with others mates." I told the two females condescendingly. I was going to have some fun with this. "Unless of course they want me to or we could always share, that would be fun too."

"And she says I mess with people." Giovan added, playing into it just as I knew he would.

"Yes but you know she's serious." Ah my twin knows me so well.

"What are you?" The one in the middle asked, clearly frustrated.

"We'd ask you the same thing but we already know you're vamps." Giovan egged them on.

_Mmm seems that three have gifts, lets see, a mind reader, an empath and a seer._ I scanned them sending all that I saw to my siblings.

"Can you not tell mind reader?" Isis answered.

"What?" the middle one gasped out surprised.

"I know that you can read minds, just like I know you are an empathy and your mate can see visions of the future, although not the past, mmm interesting." I pointed out to each of the three.

_Femi, I would love to have that.__  
_  
_Sure, why not Isis, I have no interest in seeing the future._

"I have no use to take your gift, but an empath and a mind reader…now that can definitely come in handy." I stated giving them all a shock.

_Stay still and calm until I'm done._ I pushed into their minds. I really wanted to make it to class today and not fight in these clothes.

"There she goes again, you'd think with all the sex she has she'd be satisfied." Giovan blurted out.

"Leave her alone and get out of her head." My twin told her mate.

"I didn't need to hear her thoughts to know what she's thinking."

"He's right sister," I said "the fun I could have in bed with that gift."

"Or anywhere else knowing you."

I ignored Giovan and looked straight at the blonde male.

"Isn't that right?" He looked away so I turned my gaze on the middle male. "maybe your…brother would like to find out first hand?"

"I believe introductions are in order sister." Isis so dutifully reminded me.

"I suppose so, I am Femi, my twin Isis and her mate Giovan." I explained waving my hand at each in turn.

"My name is Edward, this is Alice and her mate Jasper" the middle one began. "this is Rosalie and her mate Emmett."

"Good, now that that's over" I began looking at Edward. I walked over to Jasper and placed my hand on his shoulder. I know my eyes glowed white as I absorbed his gift. Wanting to test it out I looked down to his crotch and watched it bulge as I sent out lust.

"Huh, interesting."

I then placed my hand on Alice's shoulder and once again gained a gift. Just as my eyes turned back to sliver, my twin's glowed white, signaling that I transferred instead of keeping the power for myself.

"I want it back!" Alice growled.

"Don't be silly child," I snapped "I didn't remove it from you, I simply copied it. Removing a gift is something for mine enemies. Are you an enemy?" I growled.

I placed my hand on Edward as I absorbed his gift, finishing what I wanted.

"The principal is coming out, ooo I like this gift." My sister excitedly proclaimed.

I walked back to my coven still staring at Edward.

"What are you still doing out here?" Asked the principal.

I explained that the Cullens were being nice enough to show us to the office because we were new. I also told him that we were the Amborsios that just moved into town and gave him and the Cullens our cover story.

* * *

**I know, I know just a filler but I promise it will get better...well hopefully, I won't really know unless you tell me so please review.**


	5. Interrogation

I know I promised more stroy but I had to give you guys an insight to Marishka's mind.

* * *

**MPOV (Marishka)**

I have been devoted to Femi, mind, body, and soul for over a year now. So when she told me to go to class and leave them there, I did so without hesitating. I knew it was for my own safety. A human caught in the middle of a vampire confrontation wouldn't be good. It was what she asked me to do afterwards that I personally didn't like, still I wouldn't stray from the task. My personal feelings had nothing to do with what I signed up for and I fully made the decision myself. I absolutely love Femi; she was and still is my goddess. She told me I was hers in a past life and I believe her, I can feel it.

It all sounds silly because I never used to believe in that but I didn't believe in vampires either. She told me I belonged to her along with two others, that's why we are here in Forks, to find the second. I knew it would happen, that there would be three altogether but I have grown extremely attached to her and the thought of having to share wasn't exactly appealing. She knew who the second was the moment the scent hit her and I knew the moment I saw her.

It was like memories were playing of her on top of the real her as she walked across the lot. I knew immediately what I had to do. I needed to make contact with her. Get her to war up to us, especially Femi, she could be intimidating sometimes. First step is to get our schedules aligned. She needed to have at least one of us in her class at all times. It would make the transition easier.

I followed her into the front office knowing I had to get started o the three of their schedules as well as mine. It wouldn't be hard to fit ours around hers, all I would have to do is listen as hers was made. I quickly wrote down hers and started on the four of ours. When she was about to leave I asked her if she could wait for me. I told her I was new and I didn't want to wait in the office for my "family" by myself. She stared at me for a moment and said yes.

Once I was done with the paperwork I took mine and told the lady that my siblings would be in shortly. She told me to hand a slip in at the end of the day withal the required signatures.

"Thanks for waiting, my name is Marishka."

"Bella, so what class do you have first?"

"Looks like English, you?"

"Same." She replied.

"Cool, we can go together and hopefully sit by each other." I told her, hope lacing my words.

On the way to class we talked about our reasons for moving here. I had two more classes with her before lunch. At this point it was easy to invite her to sit with me and my "siblings". After we got our food I led her to the table where I saw Femi sitting on it leaning back with her legs crossed. I loved everything about her, the way she was putting of an air of majesty was incredible. I guess it would be easy for her being of actual royal blood. One day I would be able to do that, but not today. I needed to be comforting, safe and inviting in a none predator way.

"That's Femi sitting on the table and her twin Isis across with her fiancé Giovan."

"That's your family? They're all gorgeous." Bella whispered not knowing they would hear anyway.

"Don't worry you are too." I told her smiling.

"They don't mind you bringing me do they?" she said biting her lip questionly.

"No, don't worry, Isis and Giovan are pretty wrapped up in themselves and Femi is really interactive. I spend most of my time with her, but don't worry I'll share." I hope she understood the meaning behind that statement.

"She takes care of me in more ways than one," I said looking into Femi's sliver eyes. "don't you Femi?"

"Yes dear I do, how was your day so far?" she asked holding her arms for a hug.

"Fine now that I'm with you, I missed you all day." I breathed into her neck.

"Don't worry dear, I'll take care of you in the bathroom in a moment." Femi purred as her hand moved slowly down my back. She stood up still holding in to me and turned around to sit us down.

"Can't wait." I excitedly said sitting down and crossing my legs to try and stop the throbbing.

"So Bella is it? How is your day going?" Femi started, her eyes a glow with excitement over the hunt that just began.

* * *

OK so now you know what goes through a sex slaves mind...ok slave is alttle harsh but um I don't know any other term for it. She is a willing participate and um a junkie for the bites so yeah there you go


	6. Guess Who?

Can you guess who Femi's mates are? If you can good for you, if not that information isn't coming up until later in the story so keep on reading. Oh and when the characters say Femi is the goddess of love they don't mean Aphrodite...different kind of love people.

Let me just say that I am team Jasper, there's just something about that southern gentleman...not to mention his little gift. Sadly this story isn't about him, I like to keep him all to my self.

Once again I don't own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer and the names for her mates belong to someone else also but if I told you then you wouldn't guess now would you?

* * *

**JPOV**

It was easy enough to get out of trouble with the principal. However, we went to class as the Ambrosios went to the office. Today has been very unusual even for a vampire, first Alice not seeing anything, then with this new coven coming into town. I still couldn't wrap my head around what they were. They weren't completely vampires, I could tell that much. We only had three different eye colors; red to black for human drinkers and golden to black for animal drinkers. I knew we weren't the only things that went bump in the night but the only other thing I have heard of is the werewolves and skin walkers. What else could there be that can keep hidden from our senses for this long?

As I sat in class I felt all the confusion coming from my siblings, glad I wasn't the only one. What was weird was the moments of lust followed by a playful vibe I kept getting. It was like the burst would intentionally come my way. What the hell was wrong with this girl? Didn't she know we all had mates? She said that she didn't mess with couple unless invited. So far I didn't feel anyone giving her approval.

_No not yet Jasper but soon_. Came a voice in my head . _What the fuck_?

_Edward did you just hear that_?

My brother answered with a cough, knowing that saying anything out loud would alert the others.

_Don't worry dear, you're not the only one I'm messing with_. Came an answer to my musings followed by laughter to high and fast for humans to hear. I decided to take a crack at this and see if she could hear me just as Edward does.

_How the hell is it that I can hear you? I'm an empath not a mind reader_.

_No you're not a nosy-body like your brother…and me I guess but you're not the only ones with gifts. I can push thoughts into others heads and communicate through it_. I thought it was funny that she called Edward a nosy-body. Shit he was, we all told him that a couple times before.

"You know I can't help it Jasper. I've tried to block it out before." Edward defended himself.

_I know Edward, but still it gets frustrating_. I apologized.

_Would you like me to keep him out of our conversation Jasper? I could if you wanted?_ Came Femi's voice in my head again.

_Now why would I want your voice in my head anyways?_ I wasn't about to get in trouble.

_Don't worry he isn't in your head anymore, we can talk for real. You won't get in trouble, I promise not to tell_. Man, this girl was persistent.

_What exactly do you want? You know I have a mate._ Playing it safe was the best course of action.

_Now now Jasper, is that anyway to talk to a lady? Besides I already have m eyes set on de-purifying you brother and someone else to do_.

_Then why are you bothering me? Go fuck with his head._

_Tsk Tsk dear, no I like to play with harder prey. Did you know that I am the embodiment of Love and Freedom?_

_Ok? So what, that means you're a sex addict? And what do you mean when you say someone else?_

_Sex addict? Please like you don't' enjoy sex just as much. No, I believe you should be able to do anything with anyone, anytime you feel the need. And that someone else is a long lost mate. You can understand that right_?

This conversation last up until lunch. Why did she choose me to talk to? Whatever the reasons, I knew I had to tell Alice, or at least plan to. She would see the conversation take place and tell me her answers. It was our own way to have a secret conversation. Well as secret as it could be with Edward around. One thing was for sure, lunch would finally be something to look forward to.

As I walked across the lot to the cafeteria I noticed Edward pouting the jeep. Did it really upset him that Femi kicked him out my head?

"I'm not pouting Jasper." Edward replied to my thoughts.

"Then what are you doing sitting in the jeep by yourself? Are you going to join us at lunch?" I knew everyone would ask what happened if he didn't show up.

"I have no need to be around someone that made it perfectly clear they don't want to associate with me." Still pouting as usual.

_Don't get mad because someone can finally shut you out. Just because she doesn't want you in her head doesn't mean she doesn't want you around_.

"I'm not going in, just tell everyone I want some peace and quiet." Snapped Edward.

Man that guy needs some to get some ass. First he pouts over the fact that someone can close off our heads, now he wants to stay out by his own his own choice. Yeah Edward, way to take charge. Stay out before you get kicked out. He definitely needs to get some.

As I opened the door my family was sitting at the table next to the Ambrosio coven. That in itself didn't shock me, I knew there was going to be some sort of conversation going on. What shocked me was the food they were eating. What kind of beings were they? I know they drank blood, that was the first thing that caught our attention. They said so themselves, but to also be able to digest food? We needed to really figure out what we were up against. As I sat down next to Alice, Femi's voice came into my head.

_Glad to see you could make it Jasper, where's that brother of yours_?

"Alice, Edward said he won't be making it to lunch. He want some peace and quiet." I answered her and told my mate Edward's message at the same time.

_Huh, juggling two ladies at once isn't so hard_. I thought to myself clearly amused.

_No it isn't but try three and their accompanying mates. Now that's a handful_.

Was this girl serious? I guess it wouldn't be hard for the goddess of love.

_I wonder why that human is sitting with them, does she not have any self preservation_?

_No, she doesn't, but that doesn't matter when I'm here to protect her_. Femi defensively stated.

_Is she the one you were talking about before_? I knew by now that she was looking for her reborn mates.

_Yes this if Aleera, or in this life Bella. And you saw Marishka this morning_. Her voice was happy in my head and I could feel it. Her mates were the three wives of a certain old vampire. One that we thought was just a myth.

"Watch, she's hunting." I told my wife.

"Ha, hunting for that tail!" Emmett spoke, earning a smack in the back of the head from Rose.

"Shit Rose, you know it's true. Look at how she's leaning towards her. Her whole facial expression screams predator." He laughs at his use of the word facial, "Must be working too, can you smell that arousal?"

At that moment Femi and Marishka rose and walked out of the cafeteria. They turned just around the corner and were in the woods the next second.

We all knew what was about to happen next. Hope Eddie boy didn't mind some noises interrupting his peace and quiet.

* * *

Eventhough this story isn't Jasper focused he will get some showtime. In the outtakes he will have a few staring roles.


	7. The Hunt Begins

**Enough of the foreplay here's the lemon. enjoy**

* * *

**FPOV**

Finally Aleera is in my grasp again. It feels so good to be talking to her once more. The games that we would play are coming to the surface. I was the hunter and she was my prey. Oh yes, I was going to enjoy this and so was she for that matter.

During lunch I put all my focus into her, making her the center of attention. I could tell she didn't like to be put on the spot by the blush on her cheeks, but the smell of her arousal was all I needed to know that she enjoyed my attention. The suggestive comments left her wanting more. That much I could tell with my new gift.

Knowing I couldn't yet touch her, I secretly caressed Marishka's thigh, well secret to Bella that is, everyone else knew what I was doing. It wasn't hard to conceal my actions from her. The table was round and I was in the middle of the only humans at the table.

This served three purposes; one my need to touch Bella was sustained by touching Marishka, for now, two I could feel Marishka's jealousy over the attention Bella was receiving. She would never tell me this but I could always tell and now I could feel it. Third, I was happy over the fact of being able to talk to her so soon after just finding her after all these years and that was in part due to Marishka.

There was still thirty minutes left for lunch. I needed to see that Marishka got her reward. I told her earlier I would take her to the bathroom, but hearing that Edward was off brooding in the jeep, I couldn't resist playing with him.

"Marishka," I spoke, standing up, "do you have your make up bag?"

"Yeah, do you need help putting it on?" a smile gracing her candy apple red lips.

"I think I can find something for you to help me with." My words laced with sexual innuendo.

I led her to the side of the cafeteria, where I quickly picked her up and ran into the forest across the lot. As I passed the jeep where Edward sat, I taunted him so only he could hear.

"Here's one mind I won't block you out of." I blew a kiss at him, sending lust his way. "I promise not to get mad if you watch. You might just enjoy it."

**EPOV**

I watched as Femi rounded the corner with Marishka. She placed her right hand on her ass while snaking her left up her back. Femi tightened her grip and hoisted her up. Marishka let out a gasp as she wrapped her legs around Femi, crossing her ankles. In a blink of a human eye the wire in the forest. It was lost on me that Femi invited me to watch at the moment I felt a strain in my pants.

I continued to watch through Marishka's eyes as she was pushed up against a tree, Femi's hand trailing up her body to her neck. At the same moment she knelt down bringing up the human's leg over her shoulder.

In all the years of trying to stay out of people's minds, I have never lost so badly. I was completely drawn in as I watched Femi pull aside Marishka's thong to reveal her silky crevice. I couldn't believe I was now seeing this through a mind that was once blocked.

Did she really want me to see this intimate moment between her and her loved one? Why was she taunting me?

I watched through two sets of eyes as she continued to work her tongue against the slippery southern lips. Up and down, round and round, in and out her tongue went, each movement earning a moan from the human as well as me.

My hand crept to my bulge as the fluids dripped down her chin. Femi brought the other leg up onto her shoulder as I set free the now painful erection I was experiencing.

Moving her mouth to Marishka's clit, Femi inserted two fingers into the waiting pink tunnel, as I wrapped my hand around myself. In time with her thrusts were mine as she unknowing, I like to think, brought Marishka and I to a level of ecstasy.

"I want you to come in my mouth Marishka, _you to Edward, whenever you're ready_,_ I'll be waiting._" Well I guess I can't stay in denial any longer, she knew what she was doing to me.

At that very moment she did the unexpected. Turning her head to the side, she bit down on Marishka's inner thigh bringing us both to our end. Fluids gushed out and flowed into her mouth. Femi lapped it all up, blood and cum together. Mine squirted out like squeeze bottle with no one to catch it.

"Why the hell do I do this to myself?" I couldn't believe I had just masturbated to someone else getting it on.

"Do what to yourself little Eddie?" Emmett came to stand in front of the jeep.

"Nothing, what are you doing out here?"

"Oh just trying to catch the girls in the act. Shit there they go now." He whined as they walked toward the jeep.

"Did you enjoy yourself Edward?" Femi started off. "The offer still remains."

"What! You got to see? Aww man Edward why you, I have to go tell Jazz about this."

Just as he was about to leave he turned and smiled at me.

"Did you…you know, while they…ah hahaha, I', definitely gonna tell Jazz now!"

All I could hear was the laughter as he ran into the cafeteria. Right before he opened the door he turned around with a serious look.

"The jeep needs to be detailed before I make it back to it after school or I'll be giving Rose piano lessons tonight."

"Well it was nice talking to you, but we really need t go clean up before the bell rings." Femi said as she and Marishka walked off.

Could my life get any more exciting? I'm no seer but I could guess Femi was about to shake things up around here and I would be dragged along for the ride.

* * *

hope you liked it leave a comment..plz oh and if you do i'll send you an outtake lemon from upcoming chapter 13. the first reviewer will also get one from chapter 14. these outtakes will be available for everyone once the chapter that it corresponds to is posted. it will be posted under _missed love._


	8. Cherry Cherry Boom Boom

**EMPOV (EMMETT) **

I can't believe that little cherry ass boy. Man, why do all the virgins have all the luck? Mind reading, what I would be able to do with that.

"Which is why you don't have a gift, you would use anything in an inappropriate manner." Edward nagged to my thoughts.

"Ewl, don't talk to me perv! Rose, Rose, my love, help me. I almost caught Eddie Boy playing with himself." Oh this was going to be too much fun.

"What are you talking about Em? You know he doesn't function down there." Rosalie, my perfect wife always humored me.

"It's true, I saw it. I don't know why out of all places and times, why he would do that?" Alice commented.

"I can give you a reason why. Those two right there." Jasper pointed to Femi as she walked in. "She told me she's going after him." That's right, Jasper, my right hand man, keeping the conversation going.

"Ahh man, I almost made it too. I got by the jeep as they were walking past the tree line."

"Looks like you teaching Edward how to be a man." I'm never letting this end I thought as I grinned at Femi.

"I bet she plans to do more than just that show for him, or anyone else that steps up to the plate for that matter." Giovan joined in.

"Finally, a man after my own heart, no offense Jazz, but I can see we're going to get along with him." Willing to make fun of his sister, yes, this guy was ok by me.

"None taken Em, I fine with just being your wing man." Jazz replied.

Man that guy was so easy going. We all kept up with this subject until the bell rang. Those were the funniest five minutes of my life, all at the expense of Edward. That's what he gets for always snooping around in our heads.

I was looking forward to getting to know these strangers. They didn't seem that bad to me. I hope us not knowing what they were wasn't going to interfere with us hanging out. They were coming over tonight to meet Carlisle and Esme so one can only hope.

That human girl Bella was ok in my book too. To be able to handle your own with a table full of vamps, or whatever they were, that took balls. Still she a little uneasy after Femi and Marishka left. Almost like she knew what they were going to do and wanted to join in.

It was kinda hard to miss with the way Femi was talking, but for her to want to join in, this girl was something else.

Yup, I'm going to enjoy these newcomers.

**BPOV **

I don't know what was wrong with me, but when Femi and I were talking all I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss her plump lips, among other things. I've never felt like this before, the feelings she invoked in me were completely new. When she got up and took Marishka with her I couldn't help but feel a loss.

What was happening to me? I only just met them but I feel as though I've known them my whole life.

I couldn't express the relief I felt when they came back. I myself didn't wear makeup but I'm sure it didn't take twenty minutes to apply. I couldn't help but think that make up wasn't the only thing Marishka put on Femi's face.

The bell rang, signaling lunch was over. I would be going to biology next with Femi. As much as I liked being around Marishka, I was glad we only had two classes together. You know the saying; "too much of a good thing." well that's what it was. Not to mention I wanted some alone time with Femi. There I go again, whenever I'm around her I get the craziest thoughts.

We came in together, handing the teacher our slips. There were only two seats available, unfortunately not together. One was by the reincarnation of Adonis, the other right behind. I guess something happened this morning between Femi and him because he didn't show up to lunch with his family and Femi went directly to the seat behind him.

I guess I had no choice but to sit beside him. I looked at Femi and shrugged my shoulders as I sat down.

"Hi, I'm Bella." He looked at me with eyes dark as coal, hand over his mouth, chair at the end of the table.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Behind me Femi coughed, he immediately straightened up and uncovered his mouth.

"Hello, my name is Edward." He looked as though he hated me but was forced to be polite.

He reminded me of the stepson that was forced to behave for his mom in the movies; only polite in front of his mother. Was I the stepfather in this situation? I turned and looked at Femi, mouthing "what the fuck?" all she did was shrug and point to the teacher. The class must go on I guess.

* * *

**Thanks to all that reviewed. **


	9. Killing Spree

**EPOV**

I walked into Biology just as the bell rang. I needed to stay away from my family as much as possible. The humiliation I'm sure I'll face is going to have to wait as long as possible.

I sat and watched as the classroom filled up. The seat beside me stayed empty. The humans' self-preservation kicking in as each went as far away as possible, slowly filling in around me at the last moments. The last two to walk in was Femi, accompanied with a human. They both looked at me as the only two seats available were beside me and behind me. I didn't know which one I would rather have beside me. I would be able to myself more around Femi but considering this afternoon's event I didn't know how comfortable I would be around her again.

Femi smiled at me as she made her way to my table and quickly went to the seat behind me. Great, a year beside a human is what I would have to endure. I know for a fact that she did this on purpose but for what reason?

This girl stood next to the chair, shrugging at Femi as she pulled it out. She was pale with brown hair flowing down her back. Her eyes were the color of chocolate and I stared at them wanting to know what lay beneath them. How did she know that irritating woman sitting behind me? I needed answers.

I got none.

I couldn't pull anything from her head. It was a complete blank. Why would her mind be closed when all others are open to me? I could only come to one conclusion, Femi.

_Why are you hiding her thoughts from me? What do you have to gain; I have done nothing to you?_ Thinking directly at Femi was the only way to confront her at the moment. I didn't think turning around and glaring at her would be proper behavior in a class full of spectators.

_Whatever do you mean Edward?_ How long was she going to keep this up?

Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. My whole body tensed as the scent assaulted my sense. At that very moment I wanted to lunge at this human's throat and drink the divine liquid pulsing through her veins. It was a smell sweeter that anything I have ever experienced. Covering my nose I scooted to the end of the table. I knew I had to keep myself in check, I couldn't disappoint Carlisle again.

She introduced herself, washing her tempting breath toward my face. I stared at my prey, yes she was my prey. Carlisle would understand this slip, he was so forgiving. As I thought of the ways I could kill her a voice went through my head, a voice I may add was not my own.

_Calm down Edward, you don't want to kill her. Just exhale. I'll take away the pain._

Femi, the voice belonged to Femi, the same voice that was interfering with my hunt. This human was mine to have and I would not share.

_Please I don't want to make you._ Like she could stand in my way.

I began to calculate the seconds it would take to kill all the humans in the room so that I could take my time draining this one. I couldn't let such a life force go to waste, get cold if I killed her first and had to deal with the twenty or so others. No I needed her blood to be warm and fresh.

I could kill everyone in here within a minute a no one would be the wiser. No screams and no blood, no my family would rush in if the smell hit them. I wasn't going to let them stop me from taking what was mine or share.

Share. Damn Femi was still in the room.

How long would it take to kill her. The commotion alone would make the humans aware and I would certainly have to kill her before them. I know she wouldn't let me kill them with her in the room. How would I even kill her? I didn't know what she was to begin with. Ripping off her head would surely work. That works with every creature, right. Even if she was still able to move like us after separating from her body she would still be vurnable.

Ok first rip her head from her shoulders and place it out of reach. Next kill everyone and claim my prize.

I was just about to turn around and lunge when my body instantly became calm and the burn in my throat ceased.

_You're still staring, __**respond to her**__._ The latter part of the statement a command I was unable to refuse.

"Hello my name is Edward." For the third time today I was at the mercy of a complete stranger. Getting answers was a top priority and we would have our chance tonight.

_Answers maybe but a way to kill me never._ Her thoughts were calm but laced with menace. I guess she didn't take seeing my thoughts of beheading her too lightly.

_No shit, maybe I should send you some images of me ripping each of your body parts off slowing and barbecuing them_.Ok she was going a little overboard with that. I wasn't in my right mind thinking that but she was herself right now. Talk about dramatic.

_Speak for yourself EDDIE BOY_.

Surprisingly the rest of the day went by without any mishaps. Not once did I think about draining poor Bella. I believe that had to do with Femi, every time I would find myself on a path to think about Bella I was instantly sated. I couldn't feel hunger; it was if I had just fed.

I was oddly grateful and irritated with her. She prevented me from hurting Bella and slipping up but at the same time she was keeping me from my prey. Not to mention how she kept shutting me out of people's minds. A gift of freedom from the dull buzzing around me but also a hindrance to my ability.

* * *

**Thanks to all those that are reading ths story hope you like it and please leave a review.**


	10. Explanations

**sorry for taking so long but if you've read my profile you'll know that I'm a mother of two and life gets hectic. I have most of the chapters written its just uploading them that's taking so much time. so sorry once again.**

* * *

**IPOV (ISIS)**

Finally the school day was over. My mate and I would have to endure two more years of this for my sister. This would be penance for my absence in her time of need. The greatest and deadliest time of her existence. The moment when she lost the three best things in her life and the moment when she let herself free, killing that bastard, the first of his kind.

He never did appreciate what we had given him and in the end it was his demise, to think he could have outlasted her. Still, it was a waste for this world, beings and things a like that have come first are treasured in this world. He was a great work of art on my behalf and I will never let my sister come before my duty again.

It is written in Egypt that I hold all the dead close to me and it is true. No one mourns or cares for the dead for long and it falls onto me to look after them, especially when they're still walking around. For the most part my job is pretty easy. Most people know how to stay put after they die, only the persistent ones and the two groups that my sisters and I made bother this world longer than they should.

What was I thinking when I agreed to help Femi?

Tonight we would have to revisit that sore topic. We were meeting with the residential vamps, the daywalkers. I hoped my twin wouldn't pull to many antics tonight; it would be far too much to expect no antics at all. I knew it was who she was but we're twins and I didn't turn out that way. Of course I was of simplicity, among other things, so I can understand.

Being the children of Apollo and Nyx, we were the first of our kind. Children of night but able to walk in the sun. We were not vampires, my sister and I; although we did partake in blood. That was really an enhancer not a requirement. We feed from flesh and blood. The flesh, like most creatures, is our nourishment and the blood is our…desert. It acts as a vitamin giving us heightened senses.

Around seven we left for the Cullen's. On the ride over we discussed what we would share and wouldn't. O'Neil, our last pet and newly made member drove. As the father figure he managed all the financial needs. He was the youngest of us six, Marishka not fully in the coven, but the oldest when changed. Giovan and I decided to change him at a later age.

He had the appearance of a young looking thirty-year old. In fact that was his age. We found him in Ireland after we changed Armond. He was out hunting while I was ironically out hunting as well. I was running through the woods back to our house, it was easier than driving through the bush. When I stumbled upon him he was crouching over a deer.

He was stunning to my eyes. He was tall and lean and looked at ease in the wilderness. His hair was a dirty blonde with sliver running through as the sun caught it and cut close to his head with a matching beard. He looked scruffy and sexy at the same time. He wasn't big by any means but his muscles were toned. He was a man that I haven't seen since my first century of life when men lived and worked out in the wilderness.

O'Neil has this natural feel to him, very outdoorsy but he was surprisingly smart, able do or figure anything out. He was a jack of all trades. Maybe it was because I was in Ireland that I came across such a man but I knew that he would never leave my life. I took him then and there and when I was finished I brought him back to the house.

From then on he has been with us. We learned in the first two years together that he was quite able with finances. On his thirtieth birthday we changed him knowing that his talent would carry over. He was an excellent addition to our coven, though he was also quite a feast.

We pulled up to a big white house. O'Neil and Giovan walked up first with me trailing close behind them. My mate and my former pet got along splendidly. While my twin, who was coming up dead last with Marishka attached to her arm, didn't mind sharing I did. I loved my mate but he had his meals and I mine. It didn't subtract from our love for each other but we didn't share our beds with others. When we were together, we were together and the same with my pets.

Not all our pets are made for the change. I have only had two in my life where Giovan has had none. It happens when we care for them more so than normal as it was with O'Neil or saw the potential in them as was the case with Armond. After the change however I stopped sleeping with them, the lure to sleep with them came hand in hand with the taking of blood. Once the lure was gone so were the sexual desires. Maybe that's why Giovan has never changed one or it could be simply that he likes to drink and fuck, not taking on pets.

He likes the hunt too much and partakes in it nightly.

Or maybe it was because we knew what would happen to care for a mortal; at least mortal to our standards, and not change them. It was a risk that cost Femi her mates, one that we didn't intend to make.

* * *

**come on people please review it makes me sososo happy.**


	11. La Primera

**CPOV** **(Carlisle)**

My family and I sat in the living room discussing the new arrivals to Forks. Amazing, I have never encountered individuals such as them. I couldn't wait to see them with my own two eyes. I'm sure there is a lot more about them than they have already explained to the children.

Esme and I sat on the loveseat facing the door while Alice and Jasper sat to our left on the couch. The chair between us was empty. To our right sat Rosalie and Emmett and Edward was pacing by the door finishing off our circle. Our heads snapped up and we silenced as we heard them pull up the drive.

Edward immediately came to sit beside me in the chair to my left while Emmett ran to the door waiting for them and at the look of contempt Rosalie wore Alice and Jasper walked across and sat beside her, Alice in the middle.

As they walked through the door my first observations were sight and scent based. Four of them were clearly not human to our advanced eyesight. They had no imperfections. Their skin was flawless as was their hair. They had silver eyes and didn't share the same traits that would define them as vampires. There were no shadows under their eyes, no pale complexions. In fact they looked as though they never lost sleep. Each of their scents was as a vampire's but sweeter. It was like smelling your favorite desert and instantly feeling satisfied, never stopping at the hunger stage.

The human that was with them strangely didn't induce a burning in my throat. Come to think of it, her scent was almost identical to the one holding her. As if her scent vanished and was replaced. She was the only one with pale skin, almost to the exact shade as us.

Already this group astounded me.

We introduced ourselves, O'Neil and me first out of our respective covens. He was acting as the patriarch as I was but Femi was clearly the leader. It was clear she didn't like the responsibility and didn't want to explain herself. Her twin took charge and veered all conversation. Thus their stories unfolded.

**IPOV**

We all sat down in the living room. I sat myself in between Giovan and Femi, knowing I would have to rein her in during our discussion. Marishka was on the floor between my sister's legs and O'Neil stood behind me. The Cullens sat paired up as mates. Edward the only one without sat in an arm chair to the right of our couch, choosing to sit at the opposite end of Femi, not having to look at her. She really did a number on him and I knew she was just getting started.

I started our life story as if telling a myth, our lives being of the same origins.

"Femi and I are the twin daughters of day and night." I began.

"You mean the skies were getting it on, how?" Emmett asked from his position behind Rosalie.

"No, I mean Apollo and Nyx. You do know about Greek mythology don't you?" I hope this oaf was going to let me finish.

"Uh, sure but I didn't know they were real."

"I swear vampires think they're the only ones that exist when really they're the stupidest supernatural beings out there." Femi said with a roll of her eyes and smirk forming on her lips.

"Perhaps we should let Isis continue." Carlisle interjected.

"Thank you, we were raised by our aunt Artemis. From her we learned how to hunt, although our prey served different purposes. From the beginning we lived off of flesh and blood. We were the first to drink the elixir of life, there were no vampires. We were and always would be the first of our kind. The strongest of the three."

At this they looked at me perplexed. Of course they would, our existence was a secret one even to our children.

"Femi and I are La Primera," a name Femi decided recently was more appealing than the Ancients. "As we came of age, back then a mere sixteen, we came to be friends with Madness and Balance."

"You mean Lyssa and Nemesis?" Rosalie asked.

"You would know the Greek beauties wouldn't you?" Femi once again chimed in. "They were our best friends and you couldn't find one without the other three for years on end."

I had to tap Femi on the leg at this point, if she didn't stop now she would go on to tell them about all the escapades those three were involved in. A strange couple were Lyssa and Nemesis.

"By the time we all turned twenty one, we made the true vampire, Dracula. He was our companion and soon became lovers with Femi, very soon."

At this I heard a chuckle from Emmett, "Exactly how did you make a vampire?"

At this I told them of our natures. We were twin goddesses but with different abilities. Femi was in control of the weather and fire along with being of love and freedom. I was her opposite being of simplicity and magic. I could manipulate water and people, after all I was also motherhood and mothers controlled their kids.

"The four of us used our gifts, my magic and fertility and Lyssa's madness and rabies were the foundation. Femi gave her freedom from death and to balance it out, Nemesis only allowed him to go out at night and to be hurt by many things."

"So by fertility you mean you gave birth to him? I thought the dead couldn't have children." This time Rose asked with hope in her eyes.

"We aren't dead, never have been. I'm the newest and I didn't die to become like them, I simply stopped ageing at thirty." O'Neil stated.

"To continue, he inherited our taste for blood but not flesh. This was the first of the true vampires, Dracula. Lyssa's rabies is what allowed him to turn others."

"Wait wait wait, you said he got your taste for blood but not flesh, are you saying you drank and ate humans?"

"I thought vampires were smart when I first heard of them but you Emmett are slow," Giovan said. "By flesh she meant animals, you know pork, chicken, beef. Well now that I think of it Femi did like to eat the females."

"Ha Ha I get it, she liked to eat their box, ha oh man that was priceless, it was so good I'm gonna forgive the remark about me being slow." Emmett could barely make out through his laughs.

"That explains the…true vampires as you say but we could hardly count as that. What happened to make us come to existence?" Carlisle asked to keep the conversation on track.

"Well after an incident involving Dracula, we decided to make the day walkers, you." I had to grab Femi's wrist this time, that part of her past wasn't easy and I wasn't going to share it with people we hardly knew. "As you know I protect the dead so not wanting a repeat of Dracula's death, we made it so you could go into the sun and become almost impenetrable, fire being the only way to kill you."

"Dracula isn't around anymore?" Jasper asked

"Oh for the love of Zeus! Will you just shut up and let her finish?" This was a VERY touchy subject for her.

"As you know you can't keep live pets." I gestured with my hand at Marishka. "Once you bite they either change or die. You also inherited Lyssa's rage and frenzy, making it damn near impossible to stop once you smell blood. Femi gave you her love which allows you to mate and Nemesis her revenge to kill those that would harm them."

"It is my love for you all and my sister's job to protect all things dead that allows you to exist. After I killed Dracula, we promised not to interfere again. This is why none but the oldest know we live through time in the shadows. It just so happens that we are the oldest, your Volturi not even coming within a millennium and they will go on in their ignorance. We may hold ourselves back from killing you but like I said we don't interfere so if something else was to happen then the same applies." Femi rushed through.

I could tell she was getting aggravated and it was now time to go before anything else happened tonight. A yawn from Marishka was all it took.

"Well I know that you don't sleep, which I am to understand is a gift from Femi's devious mind, but we do and more importantly Marishka needs to. It was a pleasure meeting all of you but I think we will be taking our leave." O'Neil stepped into his father role perfectly.

"Thank you for taking the time to come out and explain yourselves, we know that you didn't have to. Maybe we could continue our discussion when we have more time. I feel it is only right that we give you some of our history as well." Carlisle said.

"Sure come on over on Friday, I'm planning a slumber party anyways. Oh and make sure to bring Edward, I have a special treat for him." Femi just couldn't leave without starting trouble.

"I know you don't kill your meals but I must ask that you travel outside of Forks. We have a treaty with the local wolves here and it would be quite troublesome if something were to happen." Carlisle ever the peace maker.

"Oh I know all about the wolves around here. They haven't changed yet but I know they're about to, give it a few months. In fact I promise in three months there will be a full pack." Femi was always up to no good.

"Thank you for that information but I assume you're going to do something to help it along?"

"Of course, what fun would it be if I only had vampires to play with? Don't worry your blonde little head about it Carlisle I promise there won't be trouble, well maybe just a little." Femi giggled out to the car.

"I feel I must apologize for my twin, she's a free spirit and needs to be entertained at all time. I can't promise anything on her behalf but I will try to make sure nothing to grave comes of it."

* * *

**hope you liked it pease review.**


	12. Memory Lane

**my apologies for such a long wait**

* * *

**FPOV**

After two hours of explaining our origins I interrupted Isis. It was getting late and Marishka needed her sleep. Tonight I would go into the city with Isis, Giovan and O'Neil to feed and in my case fuck. Our discussion made me irritable and I didn't want to take that out on Marishka, tonight I needed a hard dick to take my frustrations out on instead.

We said our goodbyes and invited them to our place on Friday to continue sharing our history. We also assured them that we didn't kill anyone and that we merely took some blood. We left our prey completely unharmed, only continued feedings left them addicted.

On our way home to drop off Marishka, I reminisced of my time with my other sisters, Lyssa and Nemesis, while Isis went on her own.

After a couple of years with Dracula, Isis went to find her mate. I spent about three centuries with Lyssa, nemesis and Dracula. Together the four of us lived lives of debauchery. We all spent our nights in pleasure together. Sharing our beds and luring mortals in for mine and Dracula's food. Nemesis would pick out which should needed retribution and Lyssa would turn them to madness, leading them to me.

I would drink my fill and get them addicted. Dracula would turn them if Nemesis suited it was good or drain them if bad.

We were all daughters of Nyx but not like Isis and I. Back then, when all the Gods were somehow related, everyone slept together. If you didn't have the same mother AND father you weren't related. With that being how it was, I shared many mornings in their bed while Dracula slept. At night I would leave Lyssa and Nemesis and spend my time with him.

Around the time when people stopped believing in the Gods, my not sisters went back to live with the other deities. This was also around the time when Dracula met Marishka, Aleera and Verona, what is known today as his three wives.

In fact they were not his, no that title would only go to one. After decades together, Dracula came upon his mortal wife reincarnated and fell in love once again. He neglected the three and poured all his attention to her because she didn't want to be turned and time was essential for those with such short lives. The four of us formed a bond of friendship.

I stayed with them until Dracula's wife died a second time. Once again he paid attention to my three. I decided I wouldn't stand in their way and left.

During my century away from them I participated in many orgies. At one in Rome I met a god like me. He lived for passion and his name was Eros. I had found my perfect match in him, but freedom was important to both of us. We vowed that one day we would come back to each other, until then we would have an open relationship.

It came to be that my three lovely ladies found their way back to me. The reason being that Dracula's wife had been reincarnated…once again…I would have to have a talk with Nemesis. He of course threw the three to the side and not wanting to go through it another time they ran off.

This time the four of us became lover. We spent decades…a human lifetime…with each other falling in love. They became my life and I theirs. Never once did the thought of changing them cross my mind, they were already immortal.

I learned that I should've though one night when Dracula came to reclaim what was his. The problem was they weren't his anymore, they were mine. They didn't want to go back to him and I didn't want them to go back either.

We tried to reason with him, there was no point in going back just because his wife died. Really he should've just changed her. Now for a true vampire, one must obey his maker, when the three didn't Dracula killed them.

Even though Dracula was the first true vampire I couldn't let this be. You have to understand that once you were already immortal you wouldn't be reincarnated, this life is it for you. I killed him that very night, why wait for day when I could've done in him easily. I enjoyed ripping him to shreds slowly. It was pure torture and my only regret was that I didn't drag it out longer.

Sure it was a great loss to the supernatural world but none to mine. The real loss was my three. They were gone to this world, their souls not even in the depths of Tartarus.

I knew the only way to get them back was to seek out Nemesis.

Thinking about all this really put me in a bad mood. I felt sorry for the one that would be my prey tonight. I could guarantee they would be sore.

We pulled up to a local bar, since it was Monday the pickings were slim. I watched as Isis and Giovan went out on the prowl. I would let them choose first. I really wasn't that picky. O'Neil sat at the bar next to me.

"Why are you here O'Neil?" I didn't have a problem with him but I didn't like when people hovered. He was quite annoying.

"Just keeping you company Femi." He leaned in closer. "I know rehashing the past is difficult for you."

"Is that so child. Are you not the youngest of us?" why was he still here? "If my memory serves correct and it always does, you were the last to hear the telling."

This didn't seem to bother him and it was brought to my attention that he was sitting here with a purpose. Reaching over slowly he placed his hand upon my thigh. His other grabbed my chin tilted my head towards his.

"I would have ye lay with me tonight."

One thing you must know is that I have never slept with O'Neil. He was Isis and Giovan's. After they turned him I had already found Marishka. I never payed attention to him and like I said, he was as annoying hoverer.

I took the time to really look him over. How could I not when he was so close to me. He wasn't that bad. In fact he was clearly handsome, maybe I could take my frustrations out on him, and he wouldn't be damaged by it.

"Reverting back to the homeland, I'm not like the women there."

I moved in closer to him, our faces close enough to touch when I saw what I was looking for, food.

"Go eat O'Neil." I brushed across his lips as I moved by him, straight to my meal.

"Tonight Femi I will have you." Determination laced his abroad accent as he leaned back on his stool.

"If you think you can handle it Irishman." I called back to him as I spun around and placed my arm on my meals shoulder.

Let the games begin. I planned on feeding and fucking tonight and I didn't care who supplied only that they did. So if O'Neil wanted to be the latter he would have to come to me.

My eyes turned red as I lead the man to the alleyway and sank my teeth into his neck.

* * *

**Don't worry about the cliffy the next chapter is being posted right after this. call this me making up for leaving yall waiting for so long. hope you enjoyed and please review**


	13. Hard D and Bubble Gum

**alright here's a lemon

* * *

**

OPOV (O'Neil)

I have always served as this family's father figure but they were in no way my children. I was a pet for a couple of years to Isis and Giovan, however it was always feeding and only sex with Isis. Yes I was addicted to it but I didn't always have Isis and sometimes I had to go out and get satisfaction. I've had my eye on Femi for a while now but I could never get to her. Marishka was her pet and she let me forget it.

Tonight would be different, I was one of them and Marishka was at home. I know Femi didn't like to think about the past and tonight she would need to let all of it go.

I would be there be there for her and she would finally give me what I wanted. I watched her leave with some mortal man taunting me as she walked out the door. All she would get from him tonight is blood, that I would make sure of.

I came out of the bar and went to the side of the alleyway. There she was pressed up against the wall sinking her fangs into the man. I came up behind him and grabbed his neck away from her. Looking her in the eyes I extended my fangs. I took in the blood as I reached around and grabbed her by the throat, pinning her against dirty bricks.

I knew she would have to be taken, that's how she liked it. Of course if she wanted she wouldn't have stayed pinned but luckily for me she already had her fill and was ready for something else.

After I drank I tossed the man aside. He was unconscious but he would be ok. I stepped closer to her pressing my body to her as her eyes turned purple, mine turning blue.

"I was in the middle of feeding O'Neil." She purred as she grinded into me.

"I was hungry." I shrugged and pushed back against her. "I'll repay you."

With that I pushed her denim skirt up and wrapped her legs around me. She wasn't wearing any underwear, this girl was always prepared. Pushing my fingers into her I began to pump slowly. I wanted her to beg for this.

My other hand slid under her shirt exposing her breast. I pushed her bra aside and cupped her left squeezing it. Bringing my mouth down to it I swirled my tongue around the peak.

"More" Femi spoke as she started thrusting her hips onto my fingers.

"Not yet." Taking my fingers out I put them in her mouth. She immediately began sucking. "Not until I say so."

"Oh really." Was her response as she turned us around going down to her knees. She unzipped my pants and took my dick in her mouth.

I guess I pushed her to far but as long as I got to stick my throbbing cock in her pussy I was ok. She was good at what she did. Taking my whole entire length I felt the back of her throat. It was a good thing she didn't have a gag reflex because she kept up fiercely.

"Now Femi." I still wanted to be in control. I was going to call the shots. Who cares if it comes out like I'm begging?

She got up and jumped on my hips forcing them down into a squatting position. Thank God I didn't get tired, the next thing I knew she was pushing herself onto my shaft. I gripped her hips as she began to ride me.

Her hands on my shoulders lifting herself up and pushing herself back down.

"Can you handle this?" Femi breathed out as she gained speed.

"I can but the wall can't." it literally couldn't.

I could hear it crumbling as she grinded into me. The wall wouldn't be able to handle much more.

"Don't care, make it work." The hooded but sharp look in her eyes told me she really needed to take out her frustrations, but this wasn't working.

I grabbed her hips and lifted, bringing myself to a standing position. Faster than a vampire I began pounding into her. Slamming her thighs against mine I brought her to climax. I'm glad she found her release but I didn't

I quickly turned her upside down pushing her mouth around my now drenched penis.

"Suck it now, I want to explode in your mouth." I growled out.

I hissed as she started creating an airlock around me. Soon I was going to come and I wanted to stake my claim. I quickly made work of her sweet juices that were overflowing and bit down on her thigh.

I'm sure that has never happened to her. She screamed out in pleasure as I came into her mouth. This was going to be an experience she would never forget.

Putting her down I looked her in the eyes. I wanted her to understand that I would always be there for her.

"Thank you, I needed that." She expressed as she righted her appearance.

"Anytime." I meant it too, anytime she needed me would help anyway I could. I pecked her lips and took her arm."Let's go home, you need some sleep."

**APOV (Alice)**

I wasn't sure about much these days but one thing I did know was that it was because of the Ambrosios. They were the cause of my foresight troubles. I wanted nothing more to do with them, but strangely the only visions I did get involved them. More specifically Femi and her conquests.

It was though she wanted me to see them. Usually I would be happy to get info on intruders…or anyone else, but the type of visions I received were strictly sexual. It always involved Femi sleeping with someone…Marishka and her (got those a lot), Edward and her (becoming more frequent), Bella and her and other individuals.

They took on different forms with different situations.

All through this week I would be hit with insights of her sexual encounters. I found myself becoming accustomed to it, wanting it. I looked forward to watching and pleasuring myself. I realized that I had become a voyeur.

I didn't mind in the least but Jasper did. I was neglecting him. I didn't want to be in the middle of fucking my husband when a vision came, it just didn't sit right to be enjoying what someone else did while I was supposed to be paying attention to him. To solve that I just didn't fuck him.

It wasn't until Friday morning that I got a vision that would solve everything. I didn't care it involved my husband. I watched as Jasper fucked Femi, all while I watched in real time standing next to them. This is one vision I would make reality during lunch. I needed to make it up to Jasper.

As I came out of the vision of us three, Jasper was staring at me.

"You did it again Alice." Hurt evident in my husband's eyes. I crawled into his lap.

"Sorry Jazzy, but I had a vision that could solve everything for you and I." I really hoped he would do it.

"A vision that you would masturbate to instead of fucking me now?" Jasper snapped. He was never like this.

"Jazz, how do you feel about Femi?"

"Is that what this is about, Alice you know I would never cheat on you?"

"No, no Jasper. But what if I told you it was ok to have sex with her, I wouldn't get mad at you."

"What are you talking about?"

"If I told you I wanted to watch you fuck her would you?" I really hoped he did, I needed this.

"Alice if you want me to then I will." I know it's wrong to manipulate my husband but I couldn't help it.

"But I would rather make love to you."

"I know but this will be fun, I promise." I wrapped my arms around him.

"When is sex never fun?" he chuckled and held me tighter.

* * *

**hope you liked it please review and this is the chapter that starts my sister story _missed love. _go to it for the outtake of alice's vision come to life.**


	14. First Time for Everything

**Hope you guys enjoy this extra long and lemony chapter.

* * *

**

BPOV

The first week of school is finally over and it has been very interesting. My first three classes with Marishka were fun. We were becoming friends fast. Lunch was getting easier. I alternated between sitting with the Ambrosios and Cullens and my other classmates.

The two days I didn't sit with them were when Femi and Marishka didn't show up to lunch. I don't know why it bothered me that I couldn't sit with her but it did. I always felt relieved when lunch was over and we were in Biology. She didn't sit by me but she was close enough. Even Edward didn't seem as tense.

I was so confused I found myself liking Edward but undeniably attracted to Femi. He wasn't so bad when he acted normal. When he was talking to me instead of staring menacingly he was a complete gentleman.

All that aside tonight would be fun. I was invited to a slumber party, a party at Femi's house. Marishka had invited me but I'm sure they all wanted me there, I hope Femi wanted me there.

Charlie would be pulling an overnight shift today so as soon as I got home I went straight to the kitchen. As I pulled out meat to make some hamburgers I pondered about any future relationships I might get into. Only two names came to mind, Femi and Edward.

While I was positive I liked Femi more it was a strange and completely new feeling. Our friendship was growing fast and I could see us hanging out and spending more time together. She also seemed like she was with Marishka or at the very least sleeping with her. Femi was a wild one, that I could tell just by being around her.

Marishka was my friend so I felt as though I shouldn't be thinking like this. It was wrong having a crush on your friend's…boyfriend especially if it was a girl.

So that brought me to Edward. He was really my only option left and well to be perfectly honest not a bad choice. It would be socially acceptable to be with him. He was very handsome and polite, when he wasn't looking like he wanted to rip my head off.

I wonder what was wrong with him. What was wrong with me?

My head went around in circles trying to decide which one I would prefer t be with…if they would have me at all.

Charlie came in at the sound of the plates clanking against the table.

"Hamburgers tonight Bells?" Charlie asked as he went to sit down. He was already dressed in his uniform ready for work.

"Figured you needed something fast before you went in." I replied getting the chips out of the cabinet. "Which one?"

"Let me get the originals. So you got any plans tonight?"

"Yea." I said over my shoulder as I opened the fridge for the condiment.

"Um ok..?" Charlie added urging me to continue. "New friends already?"

"Yea Cha...dad. It's a sleepover at the other new kids in town, the Ambrosios."

We ate in silence then. I could tell Charlie was trying to figure out what to say. This was his first time around parenting a teenager. As I cleared away the plated and threw the chip bags away he cleared his throat.

"Any boys gonna be at this sleepover?"

"Well of course dad, what kinda party would it be if it didn't? I can't wait to get over there and be all wild." The look of horror on his face was priceless. "No boys other than Giovan and his brother O'Neil"

"I'm gonna assume they're the brothers of your classmates."

"It's a hard to explain but O'Neil is the head of the family, he's taking care of Giovan. Isis his fiancée, Femi her twin and Marishka their family friend live there too so I'm invited on their behalf. Rosalie and Alice Cullen will be there too."

"Alright well you have fun tonight and I'll see ya in the morning."

As soon as Charlie left I went upstairs to get some homework out of the way and get ready.

**MPOV**

The Cullens came over right after school. Carlisle and Esme were already there talking to O'Neil. They went over the things that were left unsaid on Monday. Bella would be here around eight so they had plenty of time.

The Cullen 'kids' would also be spending the night so that time also gave them a chance t hunt before Bella arrived.

While they were out we ate dinner. Afterwards we got the house ready for our guest. Even though there were more than enough rooms, Bella would be staying with me and Femi. Hopefully there won't be to much sleeping, knowing Femi, there won't.

Each couple would have their own rooms to d whatever it is they do while the rest of the world slept.

The Cullens arrived just before Bella and picked out their rooms. Edward was right next to Femi's to the left while mine was untaken to the right, like I said I would be staying with Femi. I only really used my room to take naps and keep my personal things in.

Directly across the hall is where Alice and Jasper would spend the night. Further down to the left is where Isis and Giovan slept and across is where we set up the room for Emmett and Rosalie. Down to the left of my room was O'Neil's and across is Armond's. I have yet to meet him but his room is always set up for whenever he decides to drop in.

As I understood he was out searching for Verona. There were plenty of rooms left but it was either libraries, offices or game rooms. Downstairs was strictly 'company' use. Each bedroom had its own bathroom and walk-in closet, not to mention the rooms were sound proof. We never had to worry about emergencies because La Primera's were mind linked and would smell blood in the event of anything major.

We all stayed downstairs and played games for three hours. Alice also fit dress up and make-overs in there, with Bella and I as the main dolls. We separated around eleven when the immortals noticed the only two humans were getting tired.

While Bella was getting ready for bed in the bathroom, Femi and I were making out in the bed naked. I hoped Bella didn't get too shocked, it wasn't very bright in the room to begin with anyway.

We were laying on our sides with my leg thrown over Femi's. My core open to her two skillful fingers. My hands were on her breast as our tongues explored each other's mouths. Femi was in the middle of the king size bed and her back was turned to the bathroom door.

I was so caught up in My Lady that I didn't notice Bella standing on the left side of the bed with the rose colored sheets up. She was just about to slide in when she noticed our entwined poses.

"Sorry to interrupt. I can find somewhere else to sleep if it's too much trouble." She stared down at Femi's body. It was obvious she wanted to stay but couldn't bring herself to be so forward.

"No trouble at all. I was just giving Marishka a good nights kiss." She pulled her fingers out and turned to face Bella. Sucking the juices off her pointer and middle she continued. "Would you like one too  
?"

"Are you sure?" Even in the dim glow of the room I could make out the blush spreading to her cheeks.

"I told you I don't mind sharing." That was far from the truth but for her I would make an exception.

"Please join us, but you would probably feel more comfortable nude." Straight to the point as always.

We moved over to her, exposing our naked forms. We quickly undressed her and pulled her down in the middle of the bed. Femi reached over her to my legs and started to caress me again. I brought myself up to kiss her.

"I always give Marishka two types of kisses." She purred out after our kiss. "Would you like both too?"

"Yes" was all she breathed out.

With that Femi bent down and kissed her tenderly. While they kissed I trailed my fingers over Bella's soft flesh, stopping just above her hipbone.

"That's one, Marishka help her relax for the second kiss." Femi started trailing butterfly kissed down her body while I kissed Bella.

She eased her legs open and positioned herself in between them. I moved down to her breast.

"I've never done anything like this before." Bella was getting nervous and Femi looked at me.

"It's ok, my first time was with Femi and believe me she's the best." I told her bringing my lips back to hers as Femi continued to trail circles on her inner thighs.

I know when Femi began to lick her pussy when Bella began to squirm. I moved back down to her breast, my hand on her left one massaging while I sucked on her right nipple.

"Uh, mmm" she breathed out as Femi was sucking on her clit.

"It's ok, let it out." I really wanted to get in on this. I could feel my juices begin to flow down my thighs. "Do you mind if I try too?"

"Oh God, uh, yes, please." she was in complete ecstasy.

I moved down to where Femi was kneeled between her legs. She looked up and smile. I brought my lips to hers, tasting Bella on her.

"Mmm, she tastes so good." It was almost as sweet as Femi's.

"Why don't you try it from the source." Her eyes were purple as she took in the sight of me bending down to lick up the fluids that were pouring out.

After a few licks and sucks on Bella clit Femi joined in. it was the best three-way kiss; two tongues, four lips and two glistening folds. I don't know how long we stayed eating her box but it was heaven.

"I haven't forgotten about you Marishka." Femi managed to speak with or tongue entwined in Bella's hole. "Why don't you let Bella tasted while I give you some service?"

That was all she had to say as I moved to hover above our guest. My pussy right above hers with nothing but Femi in between. Her eyes were closed as she wiggle from pleasure. I brought my mouth to her as I felt a hot tongue on my slits. This is what I lived for. Having Femi eat me out was the best experience I've ever had, only coming seemed second to her driving into me with her cock. I knew that wouldn't happen today, not with it being Bella's first time with us.

I felt tow fingers enter me again and I know Bella felt the same. Both of us where thrusting our hips as Femi pusher her fingers in and out.

"So good, I'm going to cum." I spoke into Bella's mouth as our clits rubbed together along with Femi's fingers deep within us.

"That's right, cum on my fingers so I can lick it all up. You too Bella, I want you to taste yourself." With her word I felt both our bodies convulse and Bella scream out in pleasure.

As the ripples calmed down and Femi stopped licking, I rolled over and laid next to Bella.

"You two were very tasty, see." She told us as she put her fingers in our mouths. We each tasted are cum while Femi looked into our eyes.

We all laid down with Bella in the middle. I drifted off to sleep just after Bella as Femi told me not to worry, she would take care of herself.

**FPOV**

I waited until both their breathing told me they were asleep. I needed both of them out for the rest of the night. I had plans with two more men tonight.

I went down between Bella's legs once again. As much as I wanted to suck what was before my eyes I didn't. Instead I moved over to her thigh and bit down. I drew blood, enough to fill my appetite. The first person I was off to see tonight was Edward and I was going to share some blood with him. The faster he got used to it the faster we all could fuck.

With a mouth full of blood I went to his room. I knew he would be up so I went in without knocking.

_You don't mind if I stay in here for awhile do you Edward? _I pushed into his mind, I couldn't talk with a mouth full of blood.

"Why are you in here?" he looked at me "And why are you in my head instead of talking?"

_That's because I have a present for you. _I went to stand right in front of him.

"What is it?" he was backing away from me, but I was leading him to the bed.

_It's a surprise, I promise you'll like it. _I pushed him down and straddled him. I knew I had to act fast, once he got a taste of his singer he would need an outlet.

"What are you doing, get off of me." He struggled as I unzipped his pants and pulled his dick free.

_Just relax, I'm going to kiss you, is that so bad? _Yes just a kiss and more. I began to stroke him so he would be ready.

"This is more than a kiss." He grumbled.

_Fine I'll stop. _I hovered just above his member, positioning my entrance above his tip. When he was ready it would do straight in.

"Fine a kiss." He hissed out from the loss of contact.

I bent down and brought my lips to his, pouring in the blood with my tongue. I watched as his eyes turned black. He gripped my hips as he drank all I had to give him.

_**You're not going to attack Bella **__so you might as well take your frustrations out on me._ I pinned him down by his shoulders.

_The taste is so good. I must have it now! _His monster screamed inside. He thrusted his hips up to me and pushed inside. He began to thrust wildly fighting the demon inside.

"That's right Edward let it all out." This is exactly what I had in mind for tonight. Taking what was mine.

Edward growled as he fucked me until he was himself again. With the last two thrusts I know he was better. I climbed off of him and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" the look in his eyes was fear. Fear of me not staying and fear of attacking Bella.

"You won't harm Bella, you have already released. I still have another stop tonight before I head back to Marishka." I knew he wanted me to stay, it was his first time, but I had another cock to attend to tonight. _Don't worry, just stay here and think about what just happened. Good night Edward. _

I went across the hall to where I would find Jasper and Alice. This would be my last stop before I went to sleep in my bed. Last time Jasper fucked me but tonight I would fuck him and Alice knew it, she expected it. I took down mu shield knowing that this is how she saw those visions.

I wanted her to see each of the times I fucked and planned to take my shield down every time. From the moment I saw them I knew I would fuck each of them with both sides of me.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? Let me know. **

**Got any suggestions? Let me know.**

**Just review or Pm me...but um review seriously i crave them like crack...good crack that doesn't hurt you in any kind of way DRUGS ARE BAD and all that good stuff.**

**Don't forget to check out _Missed Love _for the outtakes. The second chapter will be posted soon to make up for the somewhat lemony cliffy i left yall with.**


	15. Living Vicariously

**Sorry for taking so long to update but I am writing two stories at once and trying to keep up with the other stories that I am reading. To make it up to you it's extra long...kinda as in this is longer than the usual chapters I write which I will admit are short but I like to read short chapters like that...personal preferance and all. So enjoy this one it has a lemon.

* * *

**

EPOV

Tonight is Friday and we are going to that insufferable woman's house. Since her arrival she has been nothing but a lovely thorn in my side. I say lovely because there is no denying that she is. I find I am yearning for her touch, her caress and craving for it as much as I want her absence from my life, her annoying tactics with it.

The only reason, I keep trying to convince myself, for going with my family tonight is to uncover the secret behind the Ambrosio clan. While I listened to their story I was in awe. Out of all the things I could've imagined I never thought what they told us.

Femi's story was one of sorrow and my heart went out to her. I found myself wanting to comfort her, to hold her. I wanted her more than anything I ever wanted. No that wasn't right, I knew of one other that could take my heart or at least satisfy the burning in my throat.

Bella Swan.

At the thought of going after her and ripping out her throat Femi spoke bringing me out of the darkness inside me, in all vampires.

"I suggest you all go hunting before our other guest arrives." She looked right at me, warning in her eyes.

"Who?" Emmett asked.

"Who else but Bella, Marishka shouldn't be the only human here tonight." A smirk played on Femi's lips at the mention of Bella's name.

"Oh, but of course who else…" Emmett mimicked Femi in a not so female voice while rubbing his hands all over his body and making obscene gestures with his hands and abdomen.

The rest of their banter went to the back of my mind as I focused on the thought of Bella. Her scent, the way the blood flowed through her veins, the way the air always seemed to bring her scent every time she brushed her hair away from her face. I would go hunt with my family and come back to this slumber party just to stay close.

"Edward hunt." Alice snapped me out of my hunger induced haze.

When I came back to the Ambrosios Bella was already there. I was sated enough from the three disgusting deer to be a gentleman towards her as usual. I watched as our hosts provided games that I assumed would be at a sleepover.

I found myself staring at Bella and moving around her as a predator would. She had no idea that she was prey. It was hard to contain this monster inside of me. Femi of course distracted me as she always did.

She stayed close to me, it was as if we were dancing. I would move then she would. She was countering every move I would make. From frustration or boredom, _I couldn't tell because I couldn't read her mind_, I annoyingly thought, she decided to take a direct approach.

_Would you like to read my mind Edward?_ She thought wrapping her hands around my neck and looking up at me through her lashes. We were now the only two downstairs. I didn't even notice when everyone left I was so consumed in our territorial dance.

"No" I said as I grabbed her hips and pushed her away, only she didn't budge. Her skin was as soft as a humans but it was like pushing a velvet covered wall. She wouldn't move.

_Are you sure, I promise you'll like it, especially tonight._ She thought the same moment she spoke. "The more you run the more I chase." She pushed me down on the couch and straddled me, bringing her mouth to my ear as she whispered.

"I love the chase Edward, I am the ultimate predator after all."

I turned my head away from her and she inhaled my scent, dragging her nose up my jaw line.

"The more you resist the sweeter it will be when I claim you." Her voice was soft and low, as she tried to seduce me.

I woke out of it as she darted out her tongue to my jugular. I pushed against her with all my might and it was only by her choice that she flew back against the wall. She flipped in the air laughing the whole time as she landed gracefully on the balls of her feet, her hands behind her on the wall.

"In time my dear, you will yield." She said as her fangs ran down. She retracted them as soon as she heard the footsteps of the others.

"Hey where have you guys been? Everyone's upstairs getting ready for bed." Jasper interrupted.

"We've been here as you can see." Femi said.

"Well let's go now. The humans do need their sleep and you vamps need to make it look like you it." O'Neil said to me as he grabbed Femi's waist and brought her flush up against him.

"To outsiders you are in charge but do not forget your place O'Neil." Femi tried to push away but his grip held firm.

"My place will be between ye legs tonight deary." O'Neil said into Femi's ear as he grinded his hips into her.

"Maybe, Marishka's waiting for me." She said with triumph at the look in his eyes. "By the way Edward," she turned to me releasing O'Neil's hold on her. "Bella will be with me too so don't go looking for her."

"Of course not, excuse me I'll retire now." I moved past them and out the room.

As soon as I got into the room I was staying in tonight I flopped on the bed. I could tell tonight would be longer than usual. Not only did I have to put up with my family's usual late night pastimes, there were two other couples I had to now endure.

I found myself wanting to peek into Femi's mind. She had practically invited me to when she said Bella was staying with her. Despite not wanting anything to do with either of them, I wanted to be right in the middle. They were irresistible to me. I was once again at war in my mind.

This new monster within me won once again and I peeped into her mind. I watched as she worked both Bella and Marishka to ecstasy, switching minds with Femi and Marishka for different views.

My hands went to my cock as I saw Femi's fangs extend and bite down into Bella's thigh. I pumped faster watching as she came into my room and raped me. Could this be called rape if I wanted it. I came at the taste of my singer's blood in my mouth.

It was only when Femi went through the door of my room that I realized I fantasized about the whole thing. I knew now for a fact that Femi didn't come into my room, she didn't give me blood. My burning dry throat was proof.

I searched the house for her mind, I needed to know where she was, had to track her down and clean the blood from her mouth for real.

I found her out in the hall making out with O'Neil. The tongues washing away the remains of that precious, red, sweet life force. How could this happen? I searched his mind to find how I could've missed Femi going to him instead of me.

**OPOV**

I knew I would have her again tonight. I've been craving her since our first time Monday night. All week I've had to endure watching her with Marishka and she knows it. She's been blatantly avoiding me and teasing me at the same time.

Why does she take such satisfaction in making me internally squirm for her?

I waited and bid my time till she was done with her pet. I was standing outside her door, leaning against the opposite wall waiting for her. My dick twitched as I saw her naked body emerge from her room. I watched her sculpturesque body sway as she sauntered out towards me, only to stop and reach for the door directly in front of her.

I intercepted her sliding my hands down her curves to her hips and back to rest on her ass.

"I told you I would have you tonight love." I spoke to her as I kneaded her bountiful cheeks.

"Is that so?" she ground into my groin.

"Aye." I brought my hand up to her neck and kissed her hard.

She yielded to me as I pushed her against the wall forcing my tongue past her teeth.

"Mmmm, as much as I love public acts, Marishka is sleeping and I would not have us wake her." Femi backed away slightly.

"You say that but you just pulled my dick out." I smirked down at her.

"And here I thought you were taking charge." She let go and turned to leave. "I do have another stop to make."

She was challenging me. I accepted by picking her up and before she knew she was tossed on my bed. She was leaning back on her forearms and her knees were slightly up leaning against one another when I started to crawl up her body.

"My someone's being forceful."

"You haven't seen force yet." I pinned her shoulders down with my knees, I knew it wouldn't hurt her by the force. I grabbed her jaw with my left hand and braced myself with my right against the headboard.

"Show me that pretty tongue of yours."

Her mouth was warm around me as I thrusted, pushing to the back of her throat. This time was different than last. Before, I let her take me at her pace, allowing her to do the work. This time I was in charge, she would take me at a speed and roughness I wanted. The thought of her mouth filling up with my seed was enough to make me cum.

"Urg" I looked at her as I exploded in her mouth, she smiled against my spent dick.

"Did you enjoy that?"

She flipped us over so that she was straddling my face. The gleam in her purple eyes told me she wanted to be in charge, which was fine by me. I already took out my need to control her. She leaned back, her hands on my thighs.

"My turn."

"Aye it is." She threw her head back as I cupped her thighs, inserting my tongue and ate like a starving man.

**EPOV**

I snapped my eyes shut and growled, failing miserable at my attempts to wash the images away. It was too much to know everyone was relieving their stress of the past week and knowing I wouldn't. My two choices were otherwise engaged, no my one choice, I couldn't risk Bella's life like that.

I was torn between barging in and taking Femi for myself or taking Bella and running off. In the end I chose neither. I stayed in bed and masturbated to Femi and O'Neil fucking, pounding and thrusting, Femi joining in with Alice and Jasper, more pounding and thrusting and sucking and licking. I stayed holding myself long past the time Femi went back to her room and laid down to rest. I didn't stir until I heard the humans were downstairs in the kitchen.

I sat down at the end of the marble island, noticing for the first time that the kitchen was predominately green, the marble countertops and island, the wooden stools and all the kitchen rags. There were even little vines draping the bottom of the cabinets.

Jasper and Emmett sat at the other ends while Marishka and Bella were making breakfast.

"Did you sleep well Eddie?" Emmett asked knowing that I had to endure everyone's escapades last night. He couldn't read minds but the scents of everyone's musk were evident on the second floor. The soundproof rooms were for the courtesy of the inhabitants' ears only.

"You know I didn't." I said as I ran my hands through my hair.

"A good breakfast will help, do you want me to fix you something?" Bella asked as she cracked eggs into a bowl.

"Uh…" I tried not to look disgusted.

"Don't worry about making breakfast for them Bella. I heard them drive out this morning, Starbucks huh and you couldn't bring any back, pretty rude." Marishka saved us from eating ash.

"Ha, yeah, so rude of ya Edward." Any chance he got he would.

"Well I know Jasper here wasn't rude, at least last night." Emmett winked.

"Emmett." I hissed.

"They're something else aren't they?" Jasper whispered back as the memory of last night played through his mind. Only one part captivated me though.

_All I could do was stare as I thought about biting into the tender skin._

"_Do it, its live blood, I have never died." She bent down to kiss Alice but left her neck exposed to me. "Your venom won't hurt, promise. It'll feel good in fact."_

_I didn't take a moment's hesitation as I lowered my head and bite down. The sweetest blood I've ever tasted and I've tasted a lot in my time, flowed into my mouth and down my throat. I'm ashamed to say I came just then. It was so good and I haven't tasted what I could only describe as 'human' blood in so long. I knew it wasn't humans' blood but it wasn't animal blood either. It was heaven on earth as I thought longer trying to place a taste to it. _

_I realized it constantly changed._

_It started off as my mother's homemade pecan pie, how I remembered that I didn't know but at that moment it was the clearest memory in my mind. Then it changed to the sweetest human I drank from, next to Alice's scent of arousal. Femi's blood took me on a trip down memory lane._

_I fell down to Alice's left side. This was the first time I have ever been exhausted in my vampire life. My body was twitching all over as the euphoric essence ran through me. I don't know how long I stayed like that but it was enough time for Femi to make Alice cum._

"Jasper please, last night was enough." My eyes darkened out of anger, hunger and lust. All at Femi teasing me, making me want her.

"Sir I do apologize," Jasper had the decency to look abashed. "but their blood is truly amazing."

I groaned.

"You bit her, drank from her?" Emmett practically bounced off is seat.

"Yes I did."

"How'd it taste, was it venom or blood?"

"It was the most amazing BLOOD I've ever had."

"Whoa, oh man coming from you that's say'n something. I can't believe she let you bite her."

I couldn't take anymore and left.

"What's wrong with him?" I heard Emmett as I went outside.

"He wants her, just can't admit it." Jasper's voice trailed off as I growled and ran for the forest.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hit that little blue link at the bottom of the screen it is directly below my words now. Go ahead click it you know you want to. Oh and the memory from Jasper mind is taken from _Missed Love_ chapter two. If you want to read all the lemony goodnes that Jasper, Alice and Femi got into the prior night than read that, it's one of my stories so just go to my profile and click the link.**


	16. Good Boy

**BPOV**

A few months have passed since that first slumber party and things have only gotten better. It seems like every weekend I go to spend the night at the Ambrosio's , each time resulting in bliss. My first encounter with Femi was unexpected but satisfying.

It wasn't until a month later that I felt able to return the favor. Marishka, of course helped.

My dad was happy that I had found friends that I could hang out with on the weekends. He didn't feel guilty leaving to go fish. Sundays were spent down at the reservation with the Blacks. They were family friends so it only seemed right.

Sundays were also Fish Fry nights, whether Billy and Charlie caught anything or not. It was a new tradition that I hoped to bring Femi and Marishka into. This week I had invited them with us.

I don't know what they will think of Jacob. He is only fifteen and we're seventeen. I knew Femi didn't only like girls, I've seen her flirt with guys, and would she be interested in someone younger than her? Do I now have to worry about my family friend stealing away my…lover?

I did share with Marishka but since she was there first, it was more like she shared with me.

Saturday after lunch I brought up the topic of going down to La Push.

"I really love spending time with you guys." I looked up through my lashes. The three of us were in bed, having just burned off lunch.

Femi turned on her perfectly curved side and gave me a peck. "And we love spending time with you Bella." Reaching behind her she grabbed Marishka's arm and draped it across her.

"I wish I could stay the whole weekend but I have to keep up that family tradition." My eyes were pleading her to ask to go.

"Would you like me to go with you down to La Push?" she was so perceptive, always knowing what I needed.

"Yes, I would love if you guys would come."

Sunday morning came around and instead of going straight down to the Res by myself I accompanied Femi and Marishka in her skyline…she told me the name awhile back. The ride was so smooth and quick down to the Black's. Normally Jake would be outside waiting for me, but today he was still in bed asleep. Charlie and Billy weren't back from fishing yet. That was fine, they would be back in time for dinner.

"You two get started on breakfast, I'll wake our sleeping host." Femi called back to us as she walked down the tiny hall.

"Femi, he doesn't know who you are, you can't just wake him up like that!" I can't believe the things this girl would do. Did she not understand how someone would feel waking up to a stranger? She paused at the door, how did she know which one?

"I promise I'll be gentle, now go cook." With one last smile and a wink she eased the door open, slipped inside and closed it behind her. I guess I better make the best breakfast I can for Jake, he was gonna be in the shock of a life time.

**JPOV (Jake)**

Nothing in my life would have prepared me for what I woke up to this morning. It was still dark outside when my brain registered that my dad and Charlie left to go fish. Good, I could get some sleep before Bella got here and spend some time with her alone.

I was having an amazing dream about her, again. Hey I'm a healthy fifteen year old, dreaming about Bella was normal, she stared in them almost every night. This time I dreamt that she had come into my room and straddled me while I was asleep. I felt her hair brush against my cheek as she leaned down over me.

My hands drifted up her thighs to rest just below her ass. This was starting to be a very nice dream, and a dream I knew it was. Bella wasn't like this in real life and I would've heard her down the road. The truck was loud enough that I could've taken a bath and got dressed before she knocked on my door. Yes, this was a dream and I would take advantage of it before she got here.

"Mmm, good morning." I could feel myself waking up as my hands continued their course past her ass and hips, resting below her breasts. My thumbs rising to graze her nipples. Why was she still wearing clothes if this was my dream?

I needed to rectify this now. I could feel my friend popping out of my boxers and hitting a soft texture, not the skin I wanted to feel but fabric. I felt a nose run along my collarbone and up my neck, her lips at my ear as she breathed in.

"You're close to your change wolf, I can smell the wild in you."

Ok? Not what I was expecting but if she wanted to be kinky I could go with that. Wait! This was my dream so that would mean I was kinky right? Urg, Dreams!

"Huh? You wanna role play?" not very sexy I know but it was all I could manage out.

"Not this time, I need you to wake up. I need to tell you some things before breakfast is done."

This dream wasn't going the way I wanted and I began to think why. The more I thought I began to realize some things. There were noises in the kitchen, sounds of pots and pans, food being cooked. The voice that had been speaking to me didn't sound like Bella, her body didn't match up with the way I saw her.

I opened my eyes and saw a face that wasn't Bella's. It was a pretty face but not hers.

"Glad you could wake up." She was smiling at me, a foot away from my face. "Try to stay calm please. I don't want them to barge in here."

When someone tells you to be calm, that's the last thing you do is stay calm, everyone knows that! Just as I was about to yell…I know I know, why yell when a gorgeous girl is straddling you letting you feel her up, but this was a stranger in my house, she kissed me.

Now, no matter what I just thought, I'm fifteen with hormones and already hard from my 'dream'. So I kissed the stranger back. It didn't last long. In fact, right when I started getting into it she pulled back.

"Now that you're calm, please listen." This girl was something else. She just kissed me and here she is sitting on me all calm and collected.

"Um, ok. Who are you?" Not that I really cared at this point in time, she was rocking gently against my lower half.

"My name is Femi and I'm a…friend of Bella's." what was with the pause? She smirked like she was remembering something.

It wasn't hard for me to imagine what it meant with the position I was in. My teenage mind went into over drive.

"Will you focus?"

"That's a little hard to do when you're rubbing against me." Not that I wanted to stop.

"Ok. I'll get rid of this problem, then you will be able to focus." She reached down and began to stroke me. "After that, can you listen?"

"Yup! I wasn't stupid enough to say no."

"Now, do you know you can shift into a wolf? Not now but soon, within the next year. Sooner if we push it." Still stroking, how was I supposed to concentrate on what she was saying.

"What, you mean in the bed? I've heard of a tiger in the sack not a wolf." Can you blame a guy for only thinking that when he's getting a hand job?

"No, I mean a real wolf, like you're a werewolf. More exactly a skin walker. You would be able to change whenever you wanted, not a true werewolf but close enough. Other tribes turn into different animals. Depending on the first change."

This sounded like our legends. I didn't know other tribes could turn into other creatures. Did I honestly think this girl was for real?

"I'm being serious. Tonight I'll take you to meet another wolf. He already changed."

"How would you know that?"

"I smelt him as soon as I entered the border line for the reservation."

"This is nice and all but you don't have to make this up while you're pleasuring me." She was giving me pleasure, a lot of it. This was the best hand job and the only one I ever got.

"You call this pleasure? I'm sure I can give you more." Call me crazy 'cause I swear she extended fangs. Faster than I could scream, she had inserted them into my neck.

Call me kinky 'cause I came. Yup, in her hands my seed went a'spilling.

"Now do you believe me?" was she a vampire?

"Whoa! How are you out in the sunlight, shouldn't you be burning up?"

"Oh I'm burning up inside and I'm not a vampire and some of them can walk in the sun."

"Not all of them huh? Are you ok, sorry for the mess."

"Don't worry about it. I know a way you can repay me." Just to prove she didn't mind, she licked my cum off her hands. Every. Last. Drop.

I was hard again.

"Sure how?" please say sex, please say sex.

She looked down at my dick and smiled. "You can fuck me, but not like this."

"Uh, how do you want it then?"

"Doggie style." Already with the jokes, I'll show her.

She got off me and turned around on all fours, her ass up in the air. I positioned myself at her entrance and pushed her skirt up to her waist, moving what little fabric there was covering her.

"No more doggy jokes ok."

"Make me." With that I pushed in and fucked her.

**BPOV**

As soon as breakfast was cooked I decided to go check on Femi and Jake. I hope she didn't scare the poor boy. When I reached the hall, Jake came out of the room in nothing but his underwear. He tried to hide it but he jumped. Guess I was the one doing all the scaring.

"Oh Bella! Good morning, been here long? I met your friend, she's nice…um I'm gonna take a shower." He rushed everything out in one breath and walked straight to the bathroom.

I turned to see Femi sitting on his bed, legs crossed. She stood up and walked to me embracing me in a hug.

"Is the food ready? We have a long day ahead of us." Her voice was so soothing but I needed to know what happened.

"What did you do to him?" chuckling was my answer. She was laughing at this whole situation.

"Why now Bella are you jealous?" she leaned down to kiss me. "Don't be, I would never trade you in for another."

"I don't get you Femi. What are you doing?" we walked to the living room and sat down.

"Bella, I have always been honest with you. From the beginning you knew you weren't my only. That will never change. I like to fuck, it's who I am. That doesn't take away my feelings for you, it never will. Understand that you are free to do as you please. Now let's enjoy today."

"The food will get cold, let's go eat." I got up and walked to the kitchen. Marishka was already setting the table.

I can't believe she was so carefree. Even with all the things I did with her and Marishka I couldn't get over her just going out and doing what she pleased. I needed something more than that. I wanted a relationship and I realized that I wouldn't get it with her. At least not the kind I wanted. I don't know how Marishka did it. Was she really ok with that?

I needed to think of a lot of things before I could make any decisions. One thing was for sure, I wasn't going to sit around and let her fuck me while I waited. I was stronger than this and would go find someone for me. I hoped I could stay away from the temptation of it all. She was incredible in bed.

* * *

**uh oh trouble in paradise? who knows?**

**hope yall enjoyed let me know and review..next up the wolf pack and two new outtakes from this chapter.**


End file.
